Christmas Present for my friends
by Apritello4evz
Summary: Hey readers, if you are reading this, this is a Christmas present for some friends of mine. The main characters are me, and those friends of mine, who come into the world of Pyrrhia, as dragonets from a story. But you guys are welcome to read this, too. If you are the friends I'm talking about, please do not open until Christmas! This is my present, for all of you! Sincerely, MT
1. Dedication

**Dedication**

I dedicate this story to who it was written for, by best online friends, T, D, J, K, N and A. Mikey, if you are reading this, this is a Christmas present! Please wait until Christmas to read! Anyway, this is for you guys. Since we live basically across the country from each other, we can't exactly have a gift exchange, so I wrote this for you. I've said this a gazillion times before, but, I'm just SO GLAD you guys are okay. Anyway, this is to cheer you guys up, at least, a little, I hope. Mikey's read a little already, so don't let him spoil you! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this present.

Merry Christmas! And I hope to see you guys New Year's Eve, If you wanna talk.

Your friend,

MT


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is chapter one of my fic/ Christmas present. If you are the friends that this story is meant for, I really hope you like it, and that it cheers you up.**

I yawned. It was 11:00 at night, and I had just finished writing for the day. Before I logged off, I sent a message to a friend, PNM15.

 _Hey! I was thinking about writing a Wings of Fire fic, and I've already started! Wanna be in it?_

 _Sure!_ he replied. _And my bros and A and C also?_

 _That's what I was planning,_ I replied. _I've already started writing! See ya tomorrow!_ I logged off, and quickly fell asleep. I slept deeply, with no dreams. I awoke to the sound of roaring, and I felt a hard, rock shelf below me. Which was odd, since I usually slept in a bed. I opened my eyes, finding my head between my arms. But my arms weren't arms anymore. They were covered in silvery-blue scales, with five talons on the ends. I found myself standing up, _on all fours_. When I looked to my left, I gasped. There were _wings_ sticking out of my back, just above my shoulders, and spikes going all the way down my spine. I also had a tail with a whip-thin, spiky end. I was an _IceWing_! Suddenly, I heard shallow breathing behind me. I turned around quickly. There were 6 other dragons in the cave with me. Actually, dragonets, I realized. _The characters from my story!_ There was one dragonet from each tribe. And they were all represented by PNM15, his brothers, and his friends. _This is a long shot,_ I thought, _but-_

"Mikey?" I called. "D? April?" Just as I suspected, the SandWing, NightWing, and RainWing's heads all shot up.

"Who is it?" the SandWing called sleepily. "Sensei, training doesn't start for five more minutes."

"It's me! Margaret!" I called. The SandWing, Mikey, ran over immediately.

"Margaret!" he exclaimed. "I've been waiting to meet you in pers- Hey, wait a sec! Are you a _dragon?_ "

"It's a long story." I said. The NightWing, D, also came over, as well as the RainWing, April.

"Margaret?" D said. "But, that can't be. You're an IceWing, like in Wings of Fire!"

"Have you even looked at yourself yet?" I asked. D did so and yelped loudly.

"I-I'm a _NightWing_?!" He looked in disbelief at his midnight black scales. April looked down at her own scales, and immediately turned pale green with fear.

"I'm a _dragon_?" she asked. D tented a silver-speckled wing over her comfortingly.

"A RainWing, to be exact. But try something." he said.

"What?" she asked. Suddenly, blue spots began to appear on her body.

"Eek! What just happened?" she asked, her scales quickly shifting back to pale green fear.

"Your scales changed according to your mood." D explained. "Tell me, were you feeling a bit curious just now?"

"Actually, I was!" April replied. "How did you-"

"Baby blue scales represent curiosity." he replied. "Try relaxing and focusing on your surroundings." April closed her eyes, and to my amazement, her color shifted to the grays and blacks of the shadowy cave, until she was almost invisible. All I could see were her blue-gray eyes.

"Now think of a color." I said. "Any one will do." April immediately became visible again, a mellow lemon yellow.

"This is _amazing_!" she said. Mikey lashed his tail in excitement.

"And I'm some sort of sandy-dragon-thing!" he cried. His tail whipped over my head. I yelped.

"Watch it, Mikey!" I scolded. "The end of your tail is _poisonous_." He made a yelp of his own and stopped his wild tail-lashing. He whipped the end of his tail around to see. The end looked a lot like a scorpion's stinger.

"Try curling your tail inwards." I suggested. Mikey tried this, and his tail curled inward so that the poisonous tip was inside the spiral.

"And you are a SandWing, Mikey." D said, shaking his head. "Not 'some sort of sandy-dragon thing'." Suddenly, the other dragonets in the cave began to wake up.

" _Whoever woke me up is gonna get pummeled!_ " the crimson SkyWing shouted in Raph's voice, charging toward us. He skidded to a halt, nearly tripping over his own talons. "Wait, what?! Dragons?!"

"It's me, bro!" Mikey said. Raph looked confused.

"Mikey?" he asked.

"The one and only!"

"And me as well." D said, nodding at his older brother. "And April too." April smirked, then turned neon green. Raph yelped.

"What the-"

"RainWing." I replied.

"And who the heck are _you_?" he asked.

"I'm Margaret." I replied.

"Wait, Mikey's online friend?"

"Yep!" Suddenly Raph looked at himself and yelped yet again.

"You're a SkyWing, and you are a part of one of the most superior dragon tribes." I explained quickly. "SkyWings can fly the fastest because of their enormous wings." Raph spread his wings, 6 feet, at least. Suddenly, the other two dragonets woke up, and jumped to their feet, hissing.

"Woah!" I said, flaring my wings. "It's ok Leo and Casey."

"How do you know our-" Leo started.

"It's Margaret!" Mikey replied. "You're dragons too!"

"A MudWing and a SeaWing, to be exact." D clarified. Leo looked down at his brown legs and yelped. Casey did as well, lashing his powerful tail. Suddenly, a beam of sunlight stretched slowly from the cave opening. April rushed toward it, and curled up in it. Her mellow yellow was immediately washed away by a rainbow of colors. Casey and D gasped.

" _Anyway_." I said, clearing my throat. "Why don't we figure out where we are? We're obviously in Pyrrhia, but where?"

"I agree." D said. Suddenly, Mikey interjected.

"But, don't dragons have names that match their tribes habitat?" he asked. "What're ours?"

"Oh, right," I said. "My name is Snowstorm, Mikey's is Coati, D's is Wisdomseeker, Casey's is Current, Raph's is Scorch, Leo's is Caiman, and April's is Ivy." Everyone nodded at their names, and agreed to stick with them.

"C'mon!" Mikey said suddenly. "I wanna see outside!" He bounded toward the source of the sunbeam, but skidded to a halt at the source of the roaring; a waterfall. We all ran after him. Casey exclaimed, "Why do I have the sudden urge to jump into that?"

"You're a SeaWing, Puckhead," I explained with annoyance. "You practically live in the water all the time." Mikey edged out onto the small ledge that skirted around the waterfall, but Casey jumped right through.

"Woah!" Casey exclaimed. We saw him fly by outside the cave. "Guys! You need to see this!" We all followed out onto the ledge where Mikey had disappeared, which led out onto a large rock outcropping. We all gasped. We were in a cave overlooking a small forest, showing beautiful autumn colors. But far away, we could see the faraway ocean. Suddenly, Mikey and Casey flew by.

"Guys! You _have_ to try this!" Mikey called. "It's AWESOME!" I tentatively made a step towards the edge. _I'm_ done _being scared._ I thought, and leaped off the edge.

I was soaring, high above the forest. The feeling of air rushing beneath my wings was incredible.

"WOOHOO!" I shouted with delight. "C'mon guys! You _really_ have to try this!" The others each leaped off the edge after me. D, or should I say, Wisdomseeker, and I flew side-by-side.

"This...is AMAZING!" he exclaimed.

"Told ya!" I replied. Off in the distance was something...pretty awesome. Stone turrets and towers and walls rose above a mountain peak, a few miles away.

"Queen Ruby's palace." Wisdomseeker and I said at the same time.

"Guys," I called. "Who wants to go sightseeing? We're pretty close to queen Ruby's palace."

"YES!" Raph shouted, doing a flip in the air. "My kingdom first!" We all banked and flew toward Ruby's palace. As we grew closer, we saw that there was a small group of caves at the foot of the same mountain where at the top, Queen Ruby's palace stood. There was a large stone plain or commons area, and dragons and dragonets alike were gathered there, conducting business at the small market, or playing, We swooped down and landed. Surprisingly, they didn't treat me, D, Mikey, Leo, Casey, or April any different than they treated Raph. Suddenly, another dragonet landed from the direction of the palace. She was a soft sunset orange, much different than Raph's crimson scales. She had small rubies embedded in between her scales, around the edges of her wings, and above her eyes. _She must be important_ , I thought. All the SkyWing dragonets bowed to her, and we followed their example.

"Oh, there's no need for that." she said. Everyone rose to their feet. "You guys are new!" she exclaimed, turning to us.

"Um, we are," Raph, or should I say, Scorch, said. "We just got here."

"I know," she replied. "I was sent to find out why you're here. Oh, how silly of me. Let me introduce myself. Princess Topaz, at your service." she said, flaring her wings majestically. Scorch seemed stunned.

"Um, I'm R-I mean, I'm Scorch. This is Current, Ivy, Coati, Wisdomseeker, Caiman, and Snowstorm."

"Well," Topaz said. "You can call me Topaz. The others and I were about to race. Would any of you care to join us?" she asked politely.

"YES!" Scorch and Current exclaimed at the same time.

Topaz smirked. "Well, all right then. The race is from here," she pointed to the commons area, "to the forest and back." It was about a mile there and back.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Coati interjected. "Can I be the announcer?" AN amused smile appeared on Topaz's face.

"Of course, Coati." she replied. "Let me introduce the rest of us. This is Hawk," she said, pointing to a dragonet with coppery-red scales. "This is Merlin," she continued, pointing at a dragonet with scales the color of orange autumn leaves. "And this is Flame," she finished, pointing at a dragonet with a constantly angry expression, with scales almost the same color as Scorch's. Ivy suggested she be the starter. All the dragonets, Topaz, Scorch, Current, Hawk, Flame, and Merlin lined up.

"On your mark." April started, turning red. "Get set," she turned yellow. "GO!" she shouted, turning green, but her scales were also laced with golden starbursts of excitement. All the dragonets took off.

"Scorch is in an early lead, but Current is catching up! Hawk is closing in from the outside!" Coati announced loudly. "Topaz is pulling in behind Current! This could get interesting!" The racers reached the forest and banked back toward us.

"Woo hoo! Go Scorch!" Ivy and I cheered.

"Topaz gets around Current," Coati calls. Half of the SkyWings in the marketplace are watching the race now. "Topaz is right on Scorch's tail!" The racers were almost to the marketplace. "Scorch and Topaz are now neck and neck!" At the same time, Scorch and Topaz landed in the square, closely followed by the other racers. "And the winners are...Topaz and Scorch!" All the SkyWings cheered. A gem seller bustled over and gave Scorch and Topaz both small gold medallions, each having a unique gemstone embedded into it. Scorch's had rubies embedded in a flame pattern, and Topaz's were, naturally, topaz, in a small spiral pattern. They were small medallions, only the size of a half-dollar coin.

"Congratulations." Topaz said.

"Y-you too." Scorch said, stunned. Topaz smirked.

"Now tell me, I'm really curious. Why are you guys here?" she asked.

"We're just sightseeing," Scorch replied. "We're going to see each kingdom."

"How exciting," Topaz said."Mind if _I_ tag along? It's so _boring_ here. I have to go to lessons every day. How to run the kingdom, intertribal relations, ugh."

"TOPAZ!" a new voice boomed. All the dragons in the marketplace knelt, and my friends and I quickly followed their example. A large coppery-red SkyWing landed in the square. This was no ordinary dragon. This was Queen Ruby of the SkyWings.


	3. Chapter 2

"I told you to find out what the newcomers are doing here, not race with them in an undignified manner in front of half the kingdom, for moon's sake!" Ruby exclaimed. Topaz sighed.

"Yes mother," Topaz said. "They're just here to sightsee a bit."

"Very well." Queen Ruby said.

"Mother, I want to go with them." Topaz said. Ruby had a look of pure fury on her face, but it quickly melted into a neutral look.

"All right, dear." Ruby said. "It could help with your intertribal relations."

"Thanks, Mom." Topaz said, a look of relief passing over her face. Ruby flew off back toward the palace, and Topaz turned to us.

"So, where to next?" she asked.

"Can we go to my kingdom next?" Coati asked giving us puppy eyes with his obsidian eyes. "Please?"

"Oh, all right," I said. "Next stop, the Kingdom of Sand. How about the Scorpion Den? It used to be full of criminals, but it's supposed to be really nice now since Queen Thorn fixed it up."

"Great idea." Topaz said. Everyone else agreed, and we set off on our journey toward the Kingdom of Sand. After a day of travel, we reached the Diamond Spray River. We all agreed to stop and rest on the banks. We all landed. Ivy immediately curled up in a spot of sunlight, with Wisdomseeker next to her. Coati cured up on a large rock to sun himself. I, on the other hand, jumped right into the river. The spot where we'd stopped had a slow moving, shallow part leading into a large pool. I dived into the pool, and swam in the delightfully freezing water. Fish scattered from me. I swam to the top to take a breath. Current surfaced next to me, and bounded up onto the bank and shook himself like a dog, splashing Coati, Wisdomseeker, and Ivy.

"Ack! Current!" Ivy said, shivering. Wisdomseeker glared silently at Current. Coati, on the other hand, said, "Current! Not cool, man!" I saw Topaz and Scorch bending down for a drink in the shallower part of the stream, but Current had other ideas. He slammed his muscular tail into the stream, sending a tidal wave of cold, clear water towards them. Scorch looked up just in time and flared his wings to shield Topaz. The wave hit, soaking Scorch.

"HEY!" Topaz and Scorch shouted. Current smirked. Caiman found a nice, muddy spot and sank up to his ears in it. He looked content, but I would not have wanted to get mud on my scales. As if sensing the thought, Caiman used his tail to splash mud at all of us, and I got the brunt of it.

"HEY!" I shouted, as everyone else snickered.

After we had all rested, we got a third of the way through the Claws of the Clouds mountains by sunset. We made camp on a large rock ledge. Ivy and Wisdomseeker gathered firewood, and Scorch blasted a ball of flames at it, the wood catching fire immediately. I found Scorch later, as well as Topaz, watching the sunset from the edge of the outcropping, side-by-side.

"Um, guys?" I asked. They both turned around. "Could you please go hunting? We need to keep up our strength if we're going to make it across the mountains." Scorch and Topaz promptly agreed, and headed off into the forest. They came back dragging a large wild boar. Everyone except Ivy, who had wild raspberries that she had found, ate cooked boar meat for dinner. The next morning, we set off early. The morning sunlight and crisp, cool mountain air felt good against my scales. The mountains flew by as we soared. Suddenly, a wall of heat slammed into us. I shuddered.

"What was that?" I asked. As if in answer, the horizon changed from mountains to a seemingly endless stretch of sand and nothingness. The sand was nearly the same color of Coati's scales.

"Wow," Coati said as we landed. "We're really here.

"The Scorpion Den is still a few miles from here," Wisdomseeker said, "if the map of Pyrrhia is any indication, so let's keep flying." We flew another half day, until a large city of mud huts and tents came into view, surrounding a beautiful oasis pool.

"That's it." I said.

"Woohoo!" Coati called. We all swooped down and landed by the oasis pool. We were in the middle of a large marketplace, with business being conducted all around us.

"Brightsting cactus! Never know when you might need it!"

"Custom amulets!"

"Get your jewels here!" We all looked around in amazement. It was amazing.

"Hey! You! New dragonets!" a voice called. "Get over here!"


	4. Chapter 3

I jumped. _I guess people are still holding grudges about the war._ I thought. The others and I turned around to the source of the voice. It was a SandWing dragonet that looked about a year younger than us. I laughed aloud.

"I thought you were a soldier. You were very convincing." I said.

"Thank you. I can be very imposing when I want to be. Qibli, advisor to Queen Thorn, and friend of Princess Sunny, at your service." the dragonet, Qibli, said with a little bow. His sand-colored scales were the same dusty, dry color of the sand between our claws throughout, except for some small brown freckles on his face.

"Well, my name is Snowstorm. The others are Coati, Ivy, Wisdomseeker, Scorch, Current, Caiman, and Topaz. We just came to the Scorpion Den to sightsee. We're exploring every kingdom." I said.

"That is very cool!" Qibli said, grinning. "Well, this place might not be much, but it's home. Actually, Queen Thorn and Princess Sunny are coming to the Scorpion Den tonight for a party celebrating the war's resolution. You're welcome to join us for the party, but it's not 'til later. Do you guys want to play a game with us?" At this, seven other SandWing dragonets ran up.

"Can we? Can we please?" Coati asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not." Caiman said, grinning.

"What game did you guys have in mind?" I asked, curiosity filling my voice.

"How about some coconut ball?" Qibli asked. At this, the other SandWing dragonets cheered, and ran in the direction of the oasis pool. "C'mon!" Qibli called, waving us after him. Coati ran after him, and I quickly followed, along with the others. We skidded to a halt beside the pool, where the was a large open stretch of sand. Four of the SandWing dragonets from before were dragging two goals over, one for each end of the stretch.

"How does the game work?" Coati asked.

"The point of the game is to kick the coconut into the opposing team's goal. But, you can't grab the ball with your talons, but you can kick it, and use your tail. One dragon guards their team's goal."

"This sounds _exactly_ like soccer!" I whispered to Wisdomseeker.

"I know! This is so fascinating." he whispered back.

"Well, have any questions?" Qibli asked. "It looks like we have an even number of dragonets, eight for each side." We agreed that Current be the goalie for our team, because his webbed claws would slow him down when running, and because they made his talons bigger, perfect for catching the coconut. The game began with Qibli hitting the coconut into the air with his tail, then darting onto the field. Coati stole it out of the air, swatting it to me with his tail. I turned the ball around and kicked it toward the other team's goal. Suddenly in a flash of sand, one of the other SandWing dragonets had the ball. She turned it around yet again and headed for our goal. Caiman tried and failed to steal the ball, and the SandWing kicked toward our goal. But, Current swatted it back out with his powerful tail, passing it to Caiman. Caiman darted up the field, and passed it to Wisdomseeker. He kicked it to me, and I kicked it into the goal. The ball soared right over the SandWing goalie's outstretched talons, and we scored.

"Woohoo! Way to go, Snowstorm!" Coati cried. As we were about to kick off again, out of the corner of my eye I saw golden scales catch the sunlight in the sky, shining brightly in the glare. Qibli also looked up.

"She's early!" he said. He waved up to the dragon in the sky, motioning for her to land. As the dragon grew closer, I realized that she had mossy green eyes, and a harmless tail. No other dragon in Pyrrhia looked like that except-

"SUNNY!" Qibli said, running over to her as she landed.

"Hey there, Qibli." she said, smiling.

"Guys, this is Princess Sunny, daughter of Queen Thorn, and stopper of the war." Qibli said proudly.

"Qibli, stop it," Sunny said. "I didn't do all that."

"Yes, you did," Qibli said. "It was _your_ idea, _you_ were the one who convinced Queen Moorhen to stop the attack on the IceWing kingdom and send a message to Burn, _and_ you convinced Blaze to meet us at the stronghold _and_ you found the Eye of Onyx and gave it to Thorn. You did too stop the war." I didn't even realize it was possible for dragons to blush, but Sunny was.

"Oh, okay, I guess I did." she said. "Hi!" she said to us. "I'm Sunny. I've never seen you guys before."

"They're exploring every kingdom." Qibli said.

"What are you guy's names?" Sunn asked.

"I'm Snowstorm," I started. "That's Coati, Current, Ivy, Wisdomseeker, Caiman, Scorch, and Topaz." I finished, pointing at each of my friends in turn.

"So, you guys are all friends?" Sunny asked. "Even though you're from all different tribes?"

"Yep!" I said.

"Sure seems that way." Scorch said. Sunny seemed surprised.

"That's amazing!" she said. "I figured the tribes all still hated each other because of the war. I bet you guys could all be in the same winglet together."

"What's a winglet?" Coati asked with curiosity.

"It's a group of dragonets at the school me and the others are making." Sunny explained. "It's at Jade Mountain, and it's called, obviously, Jade Mountain Academy. I'd like to invite you to be students there." she said, taking something out of a pouch around her neck. They were little scrolls. She gave one to each of us. I unrolled mine. It said:

 _You have been cordially invited to attend Jade Mountain Academy,a school designed to bring the tribes together. You will be in a winglet, or group of students, with a dragonet from every tribe. You'll learn about each and every tribe, Pyrrhia's history, and even visit the kingdoms! We hope you enjoy being a student!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tsunami, Clay, Sunny, Queen Glory, and Starflight._

"Can we go? Can we go? _Please?_ " Coati asked Caiman.

"I don't see why not." Caiman said. Topaz was busy rerolling her scroll with a sorrowful expression. Scorch put a wing around her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't go." she said. "I have lessons, remember?"

"I'll have my friend Queen Glory consult with your mom, Topaz." Sunny said. Topaz looked up with a hopeful expression.

"So," Qibli interjected. "Why are you here so early?"

"I just decided to do a bit of exploring and help with the party preparations." Sunny replied. A large tent was being erected that took up half the field, but the goals were in the way.

"Oi! Guys!" Qibli called to his friends. "Let's continue our game tomorrow, okay? And let's move the goals!" The other SandWing dragonets quickly moved the goals. The tent continued to be erected. The sun was setting quite quickly, the three moons rising on the horizon. Two of them were full now, but one was only a sliver.

"You guys are welcome to stay for the party," Sunny said, smiling. Her mossy green eyes glinted with excitement. Dragons had already started to arrive to help with the preparations. A circle of drums was being set up around the open half of the open stretch of sand, while ornate rugs were being dragged into the tent to be set on the floor.

"We'd love to." I said. The others nodded eagerly. Torches were being set up, and food was being brought into the tent. Suddenly, the light of the three moons caught the glint of golden armbands in the night sky. Sunny looked up in excitement at the approaching dragon as she landed.

"Mom!" she exclaimed as she threw herself into the arriving dragon's wings.

"Hello, beetle." the arriving dragon said, wrapping her wings around Sunny. Qibli bowed, and we quickly followed his example. This was Queen Thorn, queen of the SandWings. She saw us, and smiled. "Future students of yours, Sunny?" she asked. Sunny wriggled free of their embrace.

"Yes, mom! And they all agreed to go!" she said, beaming. Suddenly, many voices began to fill the night as dragons began to arrive for the party.

"Well, beetle," Thorn said. "It's time. Let's get to the party." She trotted inside. Sunny started after her, but turned back.

"C'mon!" she called. "Qibli, you too!" She trotted after Thorn. We followed her into the tent, taking in the sights and sounds, but the night was just beginning.


	5. Chapter 4

We followed Sunny and Qibli into the crowd. The canvas tent held many dragons. It was a sea of dusty brown, tan, and yellow-white scales, except for Sunny's. The ornate rugs felt like velvet under my talons. We reached a slightly raised dais, where Thorn and Sunny were sitting. Thorn rang a small gong, and all the mingling and light conversation faded.

"This party is to celebrate the end of the war, exactly one year from tonight, last year." Thorn said. At this, the SandWings cheered. "My daughter Sunny brought the three candidates for queen to the stronghold, and crowned me queen. But, tonight is not all about my daughter. Tonight is to celebrate the end of the war. So, let us celebrate!" The SandWings cheered, and the party began.

"Oh!" Qibli exclaimed, coming up to us. "I almost forgot. I'm a student at Jade Mountain too!" Coati was excited.

"Woo!" he said.

"Also," Qibli said, "I'm one of the drummers outside. Come and see!" He rushed outside, where the faint beat of drums was resounding through the still desert air. We followed him outside into the now cool, but still arid, night air. Qibli bounded up to his drum set and began to play a lively beat, the other dragonets at the drums following his tune, most of which I recognized from playing coconut ball earlier. Qibli used his entire body to drum, his talons, his tail, even his wings, some of the time.

I began to dance to the beat, and Coati followed my example, twirling me around. Ivy was next, pulling Wisdomseeker with her. They danced together, tails twined, twirling around the dance floor, Ivy's scales changing color to the music. Violet, then navy blue, speckled with silver spots, emerald green laced with gold, then crimson with amber stars. It went on and on as they danced together. Next came Scorch and Topaz. I saw him shake his head several times, the Topaz said something that made Scorch blush redder than his scales, and he relented. They danced to a faster pace. Current and Caiman just watched on silently as we danced on through the night, but eventually, they too succumbed to the hypnotic beat of the drums. We danced on, until Sunny came to tell us that it was time to go. She offered us a room in one of the taverns. We agreed, and there we slept until the first light of dawn.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke the next morning to golden desert sunbeams shining through the window of our room. Sunny knocked at the door a few moments later, once we were all awake.

"So," Sunny said. "Do you guys want to see something amazing?"

"Um, yeah!" I said.

"Yes!" Coati said, his grogginess quickly giving way to excitement. Everyone else agreed, and off we went, collecting Qibli on the way. We flew over the seemingly endless stretch of dusty gold desert sand, north, toward Thorn's stronghold, when suddenly, we stopped, hovering above a semicircle of cacti. Sunny pulled into a dive, and landed in the middle of them. We followed suit, when a cold, uncomfortable feeling.

"Guys," I said. "Do you guys feel-"

"-Like we shouldn't be here?" Wisdomseeker asked. "Yes." Everyone nodded in agreement, rubbing their forearms.

"Okay," Sunny said. "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I need you to help me dig. Trust me." Caiman and Current quickly volunteered, as did Qibli. They began to dig in the center of the circle, until the sand fell away from their hole into a much deeper hole. Everyone but Sunny shuddered. The horrible cold feeling must have been coming from there.

"Everyone, follow me." Sunny said. She climbed down into the hole, and we followed her. I trusted Sunny, mostly because she stopped the war, but also because I already knew where we were going. We followed the tunnel until the air suddenly the air started to become damper and heavier, and the twittering of birds became heard. As we grew closer to the end, I could see dappled sunlight, as if it was shining through a canopy of trees. We exited the tunnel and found ourselves at a small pond. We had just come through a hole in a boulder. As I had suspected, we were in the rainforest home of the RainWings.

"How can this be?" Wisdomseeker asked with amazement and confusion. "Either my map's wrong, or we're in the rainforest kingdom! How is this possible?"

"It's a hole an animus dragon-whoa, my dad Stonemover, actually- made through space to get to the Kingdom of Sand." Sunny replied.

"What's an animus dragon?" Wisdomseeker asked.

"Wow, you've never heard of animus dragons?" Sunny asked quizzically. "Your tribe actually has one, Stonemover, but never mind. Animus dragons are dragons with magic powers that can enchant objects to do their bidding. At a cost-every time they use it, they lose a small piece of their soul, and if they use their powers too much, they lose too much to their soul and go insane." We all gasped.

"Anyway," Sunny said, "I brought you guys here to see the rainforest. You guys did say that you were gonna explore every kingdom." Suddenly, a new voice shouted, "Haaallllooooooo!" as a new, bright neon pink, dragon shot toward us. He landed right beside us with a thump!

"Hey, Jambu." Sunny said, smiling. "Guys, this is Jambu-"

"Half brother of Queen Glory!" Jambu interrupted. "You guys are new! Nice to meet you!" He caught sight of Ivy. "New RainWing! But how is that possible? I know everybody in the village."

"Um, she's…" I started to try to explain.

"Been gone awhile." Qibli finished.

"Oh, ok." Jambu said. "Hi, Sunny! Glory isn't expecting you back so soon!" he said. Jambu seemed to have a one-track mind. "But I know where she is though! She's in the audience treehouse going over plans for the school with the others!"

"Oh! Okay, thanks, Jambu." Sunny said. "C'mon, guys, follow me!" she said, lifting into the air. We followed after her, with difficulty. The rainforest was thick with vines. Several butterflies were fluttering around Ivy's scales, but she didn't seem to notice. She was taking in the rainforest. We arrived at what seemed from above like any other section of canopy, until I realized there were huts and walkways below us. We swooped toward a particularly large treehouse with a large wooden platform. I could see three dragons there, one of them a RainWing, the others a cobalt-blue SeaWing and a large brown and muscular MudWing. We landed. The MudWing looked up, then bounded over to Sunny, throwing his wings around her.

"Sunny! You're back early!" he said.

"Hey, Clay," Sunny said, from inside his large brown wings. "I have new students for the school."

"Wow, really?" he asked. "Nice!" He turned to us. "Hello! My name is Clay. And you are?"

"I'm Snowstorm," I said. "This is Caiman, Current, Ivy, Wisdomseeker, Scorch, Coati, and Princess Topaz."

"Nice to meet you all." Clay replied. The RainWing looked up.

"Hey, Sunny," she said. "It's nice you brought new students. How did the party go?"

"Great!" Sunny replied. "Guys, this is Glory, Queen of the RainWings and the NightWings, and my friend." The RainWing dragonet was barely a year older than us. I immediately started to kneel, but Glory stopped us.

"There's no need," she said. But, small blue-violet spots appeared on her scales, the color of pride. "The school's almost ready, and students are already arriving. Would you guys care to join us? We're going to check out the progress of construction."


	7. Chapter 6

"Of course." I said. The others nodded agreement, and off we went, Glory in the lead. We flew for a half-day, until we reached the mountain. From the angle we were flying from, the peak looked like a snake about to strike. When we landed, I could see many dragons carrying things into the caves. Desks, chairs, scrolls.

"This is what we're working on," Glory said. Suddenly, a RainWing dragonet bounded up.

"Hi Glory! Hi Sunny and Clay and Tsunami!" she said, her scales neon pink with happiness, except for three small black spots on one of her wings. They looked like ink stains.

"Hey Kinkajou." Glory said, smiling. "I was wondering where you were."

"I'm helping move things in!" Kinkajou said with a grin. She looked at us quizzically, tilting her head. "Who are these new dragons?"

"They're your fellow students." Glory replied. "They're going to be in a winglet together."

"So cool!" Kinkajou said. "Can we go in? Please please?"

"No, Kinkajou," Glory said. "We need to finish construction up first. The first day is tomorrow." Glory turned to us. "You guys are lucky Sunny found you. We had one winglet open, and an opening for a SkyWing in one of the winglets." I grinned.

"I'm looking forward to going to school here." I said.

"So am I!" Wisdomseeker said. "I'll learn all about Pyrrhia and the history of the tribes and what animals live in each territory and-" He was cut off by Scorch putting a talon over his mouth.

"We get it, Wisdomseeker." Scorch said, rolling his eyes. Sunny and Glory giggled.

"You sound just like Starflight." Sunny said. "He's the librarian. You'll like him." We flew back with Kinkajou to the rainforest, and Glory offered us a treehouse to stay in for the night. We flew to it. There was enough room for all of us. The window had beautiful crimson star-shaped flowers that smelled of cinnamon creeping through the window. Their scent was delicious, without making me hungry. We all curled up and went to sleep, the light of the three moons shining through the window.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day, we woke up to dappled sunlight shining through the window. We were all excited; it was our first day of school! We quickly got ready and headed out the door, where Qibli and Sunny met us.

"Are you ready to go?" Sunny asked excitedly.

"Yes!" we all said. We immediately flew for Jade Mountain, the rainforest turning to mud and then mountains. We spotted the peak, and landed. Many dragons were gathered in the courtyard, saying goodbye to their dragonets. I noticed one little NightWing huddled under her mother's wing under a thicket of trees. She was scared. I also noticed Queen Coral landing with three younger SeaWing dragonets. One was so light a blue, she was almost pink. The other looked like she was barely a year old, harnessed to the queen. And then there was a boy dragonet. He was quiet and didn't seem to want to be noticed. I saw Tsunami come over and make very excited gestures and excited conversation with Queen Coral and the older girl dragonet. After, I heard Tsunami shout after some conversation with the boy dragonet,

"Thirty?! I have THIRTY BROTHERS?" she exclaimed.

"Who cares about them?" Queen Coral asked. "They can't inherit the throne." Queen Coral left, the youngest dragonet trailing behind her.

"So, let's go inside." I said. The others agreed. I saw Tsunami take the older girl dragonet into the caves. We all hurried after them, until we came into a large entrance cave. A NightWing about Sunny's age was perched on a rock spire with a gigantic scroll.

"Hello!" she said. "My name's Fatespeaker. I'm just helping where I can. So, what are you guy's names?" she asked.

"Snowstorm, Scorch, Topaz, Caiman, Current, Coati, Wisdomseeker, and Ivy." I replied. Fatespeaker looked up our names on the large scroll and made a surprised noise.

"It says all of you but Topaz are in the same winglet together." she said. "Okay, you guy's cave," she said, pointing at me, Wisdomspeaker, Ivy, and Coati, "is the third cave in the tunnel on the left." She handed us four small scrolls. "These are your maps. Enjoy Jade Mountain Academy!" We left, Wisdomseeker leading the way to our cave. As we moved through the tunnels, I noticed fire trapped inside beautiful stained glass spheres lighting the way. We reached our cave. It was just big enough for all of us. there was a sand bed for Coati, a moss bed for Ivy, a volcanic rock bed for Wisdomseeker **(okay, friends that haven't read the series, the NightWings used to live on a volcanic island before they moved to the rainforest.)** , and an ice ledge for me, which had obviously been enchanted to keep it from melting. After we had settled, I said, "We haven't met Starflight yet. Let's go to the library!" Wisdomseeker's eyes lit up.

"I know the way! Follow me!" he said. He ran ahead, with Ivy, Coati, and I right behind him. When we reached the library, Wisdomseeker's entire face lit up. Fatespeaker came up behind us.

"Aww, it's like somebody opened a gigantic treasure chest and it's all for you," she said. Then a confused look crossed her face. "Y'know, I said that same thing to Starflight when he saw the NightWing library." She giggled. "He made that _exact same face_." We all stepped inside the library. A NightWing was standing at the desk.

"Hey Starflight!" Fatespeaker said, bounding up to him, brushing her wing with his. "Say hi," Fatespeaker said. "He's blind." Starflight looked slightly embarrassed.

"I was hoping some students would come by today." he said. "I need to give you your library stamps." He handed us each a stamp,with a uniquely curved end. "I'm testing out a system. When I check out a scroll to you, I stamp its uniquely carved end onto your name scroll, then when you return it, I stamp your stamp over it to show that it's been returned." Wisdomseeker was excited.

"Now I can learn everything about Pyrrhia!" he said.

"I used to be like that before I was blind." Starflight said with a wistful smile. 'But now I can't read."

"Aw, Starflight," Fatespeaker said, nudging him with her snout. "We'll figure out a way for blind dragons to read too." _Aww, that's so sweet,_ I thought. Wisdomseeker trotted over to the shelf with scrolls about the Ice Kingdom and selected a scroll, and began to read.

"He's gonna be here awhile," I said to Coati and Ivy. "Let's go."

"No, I think I'm gonna stay with him." Ivy said, curling up beside Wisdomseeker. Wisdomseeker tented a wing over her subconsciously, and I saw Ivy's scales go slightly pink.

"Let's go," I said to Coati.

"I'm hungry," Coati said. "Is there any pizza in Pyrrhia?"

"Um, no." I replied. "In that case, let's go to the Prey Center." We followed my map to the Prey Center, where we were greeted by a wall of noise. It was complete pandemonium! Chickens were running around squawking as shouting dragonets chased them, sheep were bleating, and a large black bear was squaring off with a dragonet twice its size. Kinkajou bounded over to us, with the same little NightWing dragonet from outside in tow.

"Hi guys! his is Moonwatcher." she said, gesturing to the little NightWing dragonet. She seemed scared out of her mind.

"Um, yes. It's Moon, actually." she said at almost a whisper. Clay sidled up.

"Well, what do you think?" Clay asked.

"Clay, this is madness." Kinkajou said, giggling.

"Oh, well," Clay said. "I guess we'll have to try something different tomorrow." Suddenly, he shouted for attention. "EVERYONE, STOP MOVING! ESPECIALLY YOU, CHICKENS! WE ARE GOING TO EAT YOU! STOP RUNNING AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

"SSSSSQQQUUUUUAAAAWWWWKKKK!" the chickens squawked in response. Coati pounced on a sheep, and promptly ate it.

"It's not pizza, but sheep's better than nothing." he said. I laughed. I caught a chicken after ten minutes of chasing it; my hunting skills weren't very good, and we returned to our cave. There we found Wisdomseeker and Ivy reading a scroll together. It was nighttime by this time; the torches were being put out.

"Lights out in five minutes!" Fatespeaker called. I curled up on my ice ledge, and Coati curled up on his sand bed. Wisdomseeker got up off Ivy's moss bed and put their borrowed scroll away on our scroll rack. He curled up on his volcanic rock ledge just as the last torch was blown out.

"Are you guys excited for school tomorrow?" I asked.

"YES!" Wisdomseeker whispered.

"Sure am." Ivy replied. Coati didn't answer.

"Coati?" I asked.

"Guys," Coati whispered sadly. "I want to go home."

"I know," I said. "I miss my parents."

"I miss Sensei," Wisdomseeker and Ivy said.

"But I guess we're gonna have to get used to it." I said.

"Someday, somehow, we'll get home. Just not today. I promise."


	9. Chapter 8

We woke up to three warning gongs. I jumped up.

"C'mon guys! We're gonna be late for history!" I exclaimed. Everyone else jumped up and we ran for the history cave, where the teacher and other winglet were already seated. An adult SeaWing was the teacher. He was a turquoise blue, and had no war scars except for a scar along his side, near his tail.

"Hello," he said. "Some of you may know me. My name is Webs, and I taught the Dragonets of Destiny the history of Pyrrhia, and they have asked me to teach it to you. Please unroll your scrolls to the first map…" After History, Wisdomseeker was excited, and Caiman, Scorch, and Current joined us.

"Wow! I'm so excited to learn more about Pyrrhia!" We took a wrong turn, and found ourselves deep inside Jade Mountain. Suddenly, an echo sounded ahead of us.

"Siiiggghh… Sunny didn't come today, but why would she?"

"What was _that_?" I asked. We ran toward it. As we rounded a corner, we found ourselves at the bank of a huge underground lake. But someone _else_ was there…

"Hello?" I called.

"Who's there?" a deep hoarse voice called back.

"Um, students from Jade Mountain." I could see a dark shape ahead of us.

"Come closer." Wisdomseeker breathed fire, and we saw the shape of an enormous dragon next to us.

"Eep!" I exclaimed. On closer examination, I could see it was a NightWing. He was quite old, but something was wrong with his scales...They were heavy, and hard to the touch, as if he was turning to stone…

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Stonemover. And I already know why you are here, and what I must do."

"What?" Wisdomseeker asked.

"Aren't you Sunny's father?" Caiman asked. Stonemover chuckled.

"Yes, Sunny is my very excited, happy daughter. And I can see that you are not normal dragonets." I was shocked.

"So you know there is a world that we came from where dragons don't exist, and Scavengers rule?" I asked.

"Yes," Stonemover said. "And you must go back to that world, where you belong."

"But what if we want to come back?" Scorch asked. I looked at him curiously, and he blushed.

"Your return is where I come in," Stonemover said. "Sunny has told you that I am an animus?"

"Yes." Caiman said, surprised.

"But won't magic turn you to stone all the way?" I asked.

"No. This is not a large feat of magic for me. I can make it so that you can return." Stonemover dipped his talon into the water, and commanded, "All reflections in Pyrrhia, allow only these seven dragonets to walk through you into their rightful world, and walk through reflections in their world to come back to Pyrrhia." The water glowed.

"Can we really go home?" I asked.

"Yes." replied Stonemover.

"Home." Wisdomseeker said hopefully.

"Sensei." Caiman said.

"Hockey." Current said happily.

"Pizza!" Coati said excitedly.

"My dad." Ivy said.

"Snaps." Scorch said, smiling.

"I should go first," I said.

"No," Coati said. "I'll go. Then you, so I'll know you're okay."

"All right." I said. Coati took a deep breath, then breathed out.

"No," Caiman said. "Together." We joined talons, and jumped into the pool, together. There was a bright flash of light. We were falling!

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, then, I fell out onto the seagrass-weave carpet of the hallway in my house. I looked back to see a shimmer of magic in the reflection in the hall mirror before it completely vanished. I rushed to my computer, and pulled up fanfiction. I got into my PM inbox, and PMd PNM15.

 _Mikey? Mikey! Are you guys okay?_ For a horrifying moment, there was no answer, then,

 _MT! We're fine! We just came through our mirror at home!_ I sighed with relief.

 _Well, now we can go to Pyrrhia anytime._ I said. _Now what?_

 _Well, maybe we can go, now._ Mikey replied. I smiled. I walked into the hallway, my laptop in my hands.

 _Let's go._ I said into the PM. Then I set down my laptop. The mirror shimmered. I took a deep breath, and walked through, ready to take on the world of Pyrrhia.

 **Merry Christmas, guys. I really hope you like this present! Please review/ PM me to tell me what you guys think, and YES, there will be a sequel! At some point. Again, Merry Christmas,to the real TMNT. And April, and Casey. ;)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **MT**


End file.
